Sensual Desires
by FireanIce17
Summary: Kagome is on her way back to the group when she stops to help a wounded dog demon In this case sesshomaru. how will he repay her?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story after I read another one that was really good. I like the pairing of sesshy/kag. If he ever did get her he would be good to her and not run after some dead clay pot!(aka kikyo) I'm sorry if you like kikyo but she is a….anyway don't get me wrong I think inuyasha and kagome are destined for one another but I still think Sesshomaru would be the better choice.

Sensual Desires

Kagome pulled herself over the side of the well and looked around the small clearing. She balanced herself on the edge and looked up at the menacing gray clouds hanging overhead. "Oh just great. The one day I forget my umbrella." Kagome turned her eyes back to the peaceful clearing and sighed. There was no one there. Not that that wasn't usual, they were all probably waiting for her at kaede's. Still it would have been nice to have someone waiting for her.

A huge raindrop fell on her nose making her squeak and lose her balance. She fell off the side of the well and fell to the ground in a growling heap. "Now if some one had been here to help me I wouldn't be all muddy." Kagome surveyed the damage done to her once clean uniform. She sighed and stood, trying to wipe away as much of the mud and grass as she could.

Kagome gasped when the rain started to pour down on her. She sighed and then a small smile slipped onto her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sky. The cool water ran down her hair and soaked her cloths. The water felt really good. She smiled again and opened her eyes. The others would be wondering where she was. Kagome picked up her bag and headed of through the rain towards kaede's house.

The sound of the water pouring down through the leaves of the trees all around her calmed her and she smiled again. She wondered what everyone was doing. 'I wonder if they're all there. Some of them might have left to do other things.'

Kagome froze. There it was again. A small rustling sound to her left. 'Maybe it's a demon.' The thought scurried across her brain and she held in a gasp. She was all alone and she didn't even have her bow and arrows to protect herself. She was totally defenseless.

She couldn't move. Then it happened again but this time it was accompanied by a quite moan. All thoughts of demons fled her mind and she went into action. Someone was hurt and in trouble and all she was doing was sitting here.

Kagome pushed through the underbrush toward the sound. She didn't even notice when a branch lashed out and made a small cut on her cheek. The only thought rushing through her mind as she came into the small clearing was 'There's some poor small defenseless creature out here…' that was as far as she got before her mind went blank. There on the ground bleeding was lord of the western land, the king of ice, Lord Sesshomaru.

She stopped for only a moment then rushed to his side. She ignored the fact that they were bitter enemies and that every time she had seen him he had been either trying to kill inuyasha or herself. She knelt in the mud and the rain and stared at him. "What happened to you?" She gently touched his face with her fingertips and titled his head toward her. "Lord Sesshomaru…. "A small smile escaped his lips. She was so startled that for a second she was afraid. Then she relaxed and looked at him.

He really was a very handsome man with long silver hair and strong proud features. He had beautiful liquid gold eyes and full lips. She brushed her fingers over them and then shook her head. What was wrong with her? Since when was sesshomaru handsome? She glanced back at his smiling lips and she felt her own smile reappear. Why deny the truth. Sesshomaru was a very sexy man.

Sesshomaru felt cool soft fingers on his face and then a soft voice call his name. Who was it and what were they doing here? The voice was feminine and almost a melody by it self. A small smile found its way past his lips and then he felt those cool fingers shift over them. His mind slowly started to come back to him and reason returned with it. No one should be touching him and especially not with such care or gentleness.

Lord Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at the girl called kagome. The one he had seen with his pathetic half breed brother inuyasha. She was the one with the miko powers. Kagome. So it was she who had touched him. He looked at her with curiosity. She had a small smile on her face and she didn't seem to notice that he had awakened yet. He fingers still lay on his lips and her eyes were there to.

A strange feeling came over him as he saw her soft smile and shining eyes. She was wet and her strange clothes were soaked through. He could see the faint outline of a strange pink binding underneath her shirt and it confused him. She was obviously not of this time and she had the strangest way of talking.

He watched her movements and noticed that she was leaning forward. His heart paused. Was she going to kiss him? Her eyes were closed now and he couldn't see the warm brown color but for some strange reason he could remember it. The thought of her kissing him was a shock and to his horror he felt himself rise to the occasion. He tried to move but nothing happened. His wounds must have been worse then he thought. He looked up at her and her full pink lips. They looked soft and warm and so utterly inviting.

She was close enough for him to feel her warm breath against his skin. It was mind numbing the though of his brothers women trying to kiss him and wile he was wounded. Perhaps she planned on killing him? No her intent was obvious. Her lips were parted slightly and his treacherous body was waiting with a silent patience that his mind did not understand.

She paused and his breath stopped. Was she rethinking her actions? His body rejected the though and took that action into its own hands. He lifted his head a little and their lips met. He would have gasped but she did. Oddly enough she didn't pull away and more strangely still he didn't either. Her lips were soft and warm just as he had imagined they would be. Tiny tingling sensations were running through him. He tried to say that it was because of his wounds but he knew it wasn't. What the hell was this weak human girl doing to him? Since when had he let anyone touch him let alone kiss him?

She was the first to pull away and he closed his eyes so she wouldn't know he had moved. There were a few moments of silence and then he felt a hand on his chest. He tried to control himself using every bit of experience he had gained over the years of his life. His fight ended when he felt her hand trail up to the opening of his robes and start to pull them open.

His eyes flashed open and he could hear her gasp. He focused his eyes on her and he saw the fear in her eyes but then it was slowly replaced by something else. Was it compassion or something else? He didn't know but she wasn't afraid of him anymore. He couldn't smell it on her. Just a sweet tang that confused him even more then her not being afraid of him. Perhaps human women didn't feel fear towards him. Rin certainly wasn't and neither was this kagome person.

Her smile reappeared and it was a shock to his system. So was the fact that he wasn't angry with her. He hated humans. Filthy, disgusting things that they were how could he not? Sesshomaru eyed the girl next to him with curiosity and wondered at her. She wasn't especially beautiful. She had long raven black hair and warm brown eyes. She had soft features and perky breasts and long smooth legs and…he mentally shook himself and made a note to try not to look at anything below her lips. Her full pink lips…He sighed inwardly.

He jumped when her voice penetrated his thoughts. "What happened to you Lord Sesshomaru?" He just looked at her and she stared at him He finally got himself under control and he cleared his throat.

"That is none of your concern miko. Why are you here?" She looked at him like he was insane and he was starting to believe he was to. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"I was returning to my group when I heard you. I came to help." She smiled brightly and he just stared at her, "now if you don't mind I'm gonna look at your wounds." For the first time he found the strength to resist when her hands came up to the opening of his robe.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to look at your wound." She looked down at his hand gripping hers. He released her and she lunged for the cloth again. "Stop it women!" They struggled for a moment and he finally gave up. His strength was drained and he couldn't hold her off any longer. He was done for now.

Kagome sat on the ground next to him her head on his chest breathing lightly. She found herself listening to his heart beat. The slow rhythm calming hers. She sat up not wanting to lose this moment. He wouldn't be this weak for very long.

Kagome got on her knees and threw one leg over his waist. If she wanted to keep him still she'd have to be extra careful. She slowly let her weight settle on him and then she reached for her bag. She had brought extra medical supplies this time and she was glad for it. They would be a little wet but that was better then nothing.

She turned back and saw a shocked Sesshomaru between her legs. "I do what ever is necessary to keep my patients healthy." She stated plainly.

"Yes, but sitting on them is a little extreme is it not?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice but she could have sworn there was laughter in there also. A blush crept up her cheeks but she ignored it and started to open his robes for the fourth time or was it the third she'd lost count. Lord but he was stubborn!

He stiffened but didn't move. "All I'm doing is binding the wound up. You have nothing to fear from me."

'Oh but I do. I should be very afraid.' Sesshomaru held his breath and tried not to move. If he moved too much she would just aggravate his problem even more. He wasn't about to admit that she was arousing him even in his own thoughts. It was impossible for the great lord Sesshomaru to be aroused by a human girl.

His erection sure didn't believe that.

"Oh my…" So she had seen it. "How did this happen?" Her voice trembled and he looked at her with curiosity. Was that worry in her voice? "How did that get there?" The cool rain beat against his chest and the open crescent shaped gash on his chest. He just sat still. Every time she breathed she moved ever so slightly. It was going to drive him insane!

He felt her fingers prodding the area around the wound. He flinched when she got to close and she murmured an apology. She leaned forward and the rest of her body slid backwards toward…He growled and she jumped. "What did I touch it again?"

"No" he managed to get that out without moaning and he cursed her lovely legs pressing against his sides.

"How did this cut get here it's underneath all of your clothes?" She sat up and he gasped. She was getting dangerously close to his erection that at the moment was being totally rebellious. "What is there another wound I don't know about?" He hurriedly shook his head and winced. The movement was enough to move her slightly and he saw her eyes widen. 'Oh no she's found out.'

"Did inuyasha do this to you?" He stared at her with shock in his eyes then relief flooded him. So she hadn't found out about his…er….little problem. His thoughts jerked back to what she had said.

"You think that little half breed could have done this to me? Feh."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. He was right this wasn't like inuyasha and to be honest she didn't think he could have done this either. She shrugged it off and looked at him. "I need you to sit up. Can you do that?" He just gave her one of his vacant expressions and braced himself with his elbows. She grabbed him around the neck gently and helped him rise. Using herself as their anchor they made it to a sit up position.

She blushed when she noticed exactly where they were. Her legs were braced on either side of his and she straddled him. Not like before this pose was more intimate. Her hands were gently lying behind his neck and they were close. It was a lover position. She blushed when the thought came into her mind and she hurriedly shoved it away. Even if she did like the feel of him between her legs (which she didn't she interjected) he would never feel the same about her. The thought to her surprise saddened her.

She looked into his eyes and made sure she had his attention. "I'm going to let you go. I have to bandage your chest." She glanced won at the smooth broad expanse of it all ignoring the gash running through It.'oh and what a chest it is.' She swallowed and looked back up at him. Did he look paler?

Kagome decided to hurry with the bandage. She let go of him and reached down for the bandages she'd pulled out of her bag earlier. She quickly wrapped them around his chest and tried to ignore the beat of her heart as her fingers brushed his smooth skin.

She sat back and surveyed her work. "That should stop the bleeding and keep out infect…oh!"He slid back to the ground and took her with him. Kagome laid on top of him with her hands braced on his chest and her legs spread out on the ground on either side. This really was an interesting way to be seen with sesshomaru. 'Oh no! What if someone comes looking for me?'

Kagome raised herself and looked down at the sleeping demon. He should be ok now that she had bandaged up his wound. She sat up trying not to wake him and smiled. He really did look very peaceful when he slept. It was hard to believe that this was the man who had tried to kill her and her companions…or kissed her. Well in truth she had kissed him. She blushed crimson. If he ever found out that she had kissed him she would just die.

Kagome stood and gathered her things. The rain would wash any scent of sesshomaru off her or at least enough of it so that inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell it unless he got really close to her. She took one last look at the man she had saved. She brushed her lips with her fingers and then leaned over to do the same to his. This had to be a dream, everything that had happened. Kagome moved away and started to walk into the forest. She stopped and looked back at him through the trees. "These have to be part of dream. These sensual desires."

That's all I'm giving you for now I already wrote the next chapter but I'm going to keep it till I get some reviews because I'm evil that way! I like it but we'll see how many reviews I get. Chances are though I'll post it even if nobody likes the story. So I don't even know why I'm making these empty threats. Just review. Pleaze!


	2. Sensual Dreams

Ha! I did get some reveiws! i'm so happy.sniffles Well like i said i'd put up the next chapter so here it is. I hope you enjoy it! i slaved night and day over this baby! Ok so not really but it makes it sound better if i say it that way doesn't it?

Sensual Desires

Sensual Dreams

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful women by his side. The light rain sprinkling around them had soaked her completely making her skin glow with an almost pearl like sheen. She had creamy smooth skin and strange cloths that barely covered her long long legs. She was smiling at him with a soft smile on her face and her full pink lips seemed to taunt him. He wanted to snatch that full pouty bottom lip into his mouth and make her moan.

"Kagome…"That was her name. It bounced around in his head like a melody that wouldn't go away. A soft smile spread across her face and she leaned down toward him. He raised himself up on his elbows to meet her kiss. It was like fire had spread across his whole body. He shivered and he heard a small laugh come from her. He could feel her smile against his mouth and the feeling was good. It scared him the way he felt about this girl.

She stood and his body immediately felt the warmth of her body leave and it protested. His hand reached up and touched hers. She looked down at him with indecision so he made the decision for her. He slowly dragged her down as he pulled himself up to kneel in front of her. He wrapped her in his arms and leaned his forhead against hers.

"This has to be part of some dream. These sensual desires." Her voice shocked him and he shook him self.

(hehehehehe)

Sesshomaru woke up lying on the ground. The sun had set along time ago judging by the position of the moon in the dark sky. He stood slowly trying not to disturb the wound on his chest. He fingered the bandages that she had put on him. His feelings were confusing when it came to that girl.

She had saved his life and she had kissed him. He still couldn't think about that without getting…excited. He shook his head. Now he was dreaming about her. What had she done to him? Her smile flashed before his eyes and he couldn't help but let a small smile of his own escape. She was so young, so vibrant, and so lovely.

Sesshomaru started to walk away from the clearing but something caught his eye. He looked back and saw a small pink object in the mud on the ground. He quickly walked back over to it and knelt beside it.

It was identical to the one he had seen beneath her clothes. The strange pink binding had been wrapped around her chest. He held it up and inspected it with gentle fingers. It was silky and soft with a little lace on the edges of two cups. What could it be? He smiled at it and grasped it in his hand.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and its tiny twinkling stars. He would have to see her again. If only to return the small pink contraption in his hand but he had an idea that it wasn't the returning of her things but the fact that he wanted to kiss her, touch her, and make her moan.

He had to figure out what was wrong with him and these odd feelings hadn't started till she had been near him. Sesshomaru walked into the woods with a new purpose in mind. She would answer his questions and he would get exactly what he wanted. The hardest part was he didn't know what he wanted.

(hehehehehehehe)

Kagome was curled up in her sleeping bag staring up at the stars. 'I wonder if sesshomaru is alright. I didn't have much time to wrap up his wound.' Kagome sat up and folded her arms. A cool breeze brushed her skin and she stood up. 'A bath will calm my nerves.'

Kagome stood and walked over to her big yellow bag. It was hopelessly covered by mud. 'At least nothing inside got too badly damage by the rain.' Kagome reached inside and grabbed her shampoo and soap. She smiled down at it and silently thanked her mother for thinking ahead. She grabbed her towel and was off to the springs.

Five minutes later kagome slid into that warm water. She sighed and grabbed her shampoo. The bottle was slippery and slid out of her grasp and onto the ground. Kagome turned around to grab the bottle with both hands and gasped. Sesshomaru.

(hehehehehehehehe)

He stood above her watching her every move. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as it slipped in and out of the water slightly. He was captivated by the way her hair floated and swirled in the steaming water. He shook himself mentally but his mind refused to focus on anything but the girl before him.

Her eyes were wide but not in fear as he had expected but in shock and did he see humor in her gaze? Her lips curved lightly and his eyes didn't fail to catch the motion. "What are you doing here Lord Sesshomaru?" He watched her lips move as she asked him the question and he remembered the way he had felt in his dream. Her full bottom lip seemed to taunt him as it moved up and down.

"I came to repay my debt." Where did that come from? He knew exactly why he was here, well not really or at least he wasn't going to admit the real reason he was standing before her.

"What debt? I did what I did because I wanted to." She folded her arms and he immediately missed the view of her lovely breasts. "I wasn't seeking payment sesshomaru." She stated it with a tone of hurt and for some reason that shocked him, even hurt him.

He knelt beside the pool and stared into her eyes. Her eyes widened but she didn't move away from him or even flinch. She just sat there in all her glory with nothing but the water to cover her. His hands moved of their own accord to brush a tiny drop of water off her cheek. He pulled his hand away and tried not to smile at her. "Turn around."

"What….but I'm not…..you aren't……" She sputtered her protests but fell silent when he did smile. He couldn't help it she was so….cute. The word sprang into his mind and caught him off guard.

His smile seemed to reassure her and she slowly turned around presenting her smooth back and glistening hair. He took the bottle she had been reaching for and looked at it. "You know I've never done this or anything with a guy for that matter I just…."

"What is it that you wish to say to me?" He poured some of the liquid substance in the bottle into his hand. It pooled in the center of his palm and shined in the moonlight. He looked at her wet hair and then back to the scented mass of gooey stuff in his hand. Perhaps this was something used to wash ones hair with?

She threw a nervous look over her shoulder and then quickly looked back again. "I just wanted to…what are you doing?" Sesshomaru heard her new protests turn into a soft moan and the sound sent tiny shivers up his spin. Oh god he was aroused….again.

Sesshomaru had plunged his long fingers into her hair and massaged the sweet smelling liquid into her hair. Her head leaned back into his hands and her continued to work her raven black locks into a bubbling mass. He heard another soft moan and then a sigh escape her lips.

The sights, The smells, the texture of her were going to drive her insane. His hands dipped lower and slowly began to rub her neck. Her head rolled forward giving him the perfect view of her smooth glistening flesh. Her skin was flawless in the moonlight and he wasn't going to be able to control himself for much longer. But for some strange reason he couldn't make himself rise and leave her, and he didn't want to. The pain and the pleasure of it all was an intoxicating combination.

His hands again swept lower to her shoulders and continued their slow caress. He could feel her melt in his hands and the thought that he was doing all this to her only succeeded in exciting him more. This wasn't going to turn out well.

His fingers brushed her bare collar bone and she shivered. This time she threw her head back. Sesshomaru held his breath as her breasts came into full view. He hadn't realized he'd leaned over so far as to be able to peer into the steaming water to see those perfect globes of flesh.

He didn't even notice that his hands were pulling around to the front until his finger tips brushed the gentle swell of her breasts. He was shocked that he had gone this far. None of this was going according to his plan or was it?Had this been what he had planned all along? He certainly didn't have a lot of control over his body right now so why should his mind be any different?

Sesshomaru looked at the beauty beneath him. Her eyes were closed and her pink lips were parted slightly. He was reminded of the kiss they had shared in the clearing in the forest. He still didn't understand all the feelings he felt when it came to that experience but he did know that he liked it. A lot.

Sesshomaru leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. She tensed. He could feel it underneath his fingers, in the way that her breast rose and fell. Soon her breathing slowed and he felt a little tentative press of her lips against his. He could feel excitement course through him like the blood that flowed through his veins. He smiled against her lips and took it as a sign to continue.

He slowly slipped his tongue out and ran it along the quivering line between her lips. She opened her mouth to him allowing him to explore her sweet cavern to his content. It was incredible the sweet ecstasy that filled his body at the touch of her lips and the taste of her tongue.

He dragged her lower lip into his mouth and gentle bit it. He had thought about the way it would feel to have her lip in his mouth and her moan echoing in his ear but it was nothing like the real thing. Fantsy just didn't do her justice.

Her arms raised themselves above his head and gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. His hands dipped lower and both of them jerked when one of his fingers brushed her nipple. It set his entire body a blaze with desire. With sensual desire.

(hehehehehehehehe)

"Kagome!" Both of them froze. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she suppressed a sigh. "Kagome where are you!" Inuyasha. A growl escaped sesshomaru's throat and kagome broke away from him. She quickly swam across the pool trying to reach her towel.

What had she been thinking? No that was just it she hadn't been thinking at all. She saves the guy one time and now she's making out with him in a pool? This had to end, but she didn't want it to. Was there anything to even end?

Kagome grabbed her towel and stood up in the water. She quickly wrapped it around herself and turned around. "Now sesshoma…." He was gone. Nothing was left to even suggest his presence. She just stared at the place where he had been.

'How could he just leave? How could he leave me here without even saying anything?' kagome felt the anger rise in her. It could have been because she was grouchy after being aroused by a guy like sesshomaru and then being left unfulfilled but she preferred to blame him for being a jerk. "Just like his brother."

"Who's brother?" Kagome turned and saw inuyasha poke his head out of the underbrush and she gasped.

"Inuyasha…" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please don't….kagome it was an accident…"

"SIT!" kagome watched him plummet to the ground with a satisfied grin. Even if she couldn't take it out on sesshomaru she had the next best thing.

"Kagome I was just….."

"Sit boy!"

(hehehehehehehe)

Sesshomaru sent a glare over his shoulder back in the direction he had come. Inuyasha would pay for interrupting. He had almost got his hands on her full round…..wait shouldn't he be thanking him? He had saved him hadn't he?

Sesshomaru couldn't be with a human let alone his brother's personal shard detector. He looked over his shoulder one more time. There was a loud thud and sesshomaru smiled. Since when did he smile? Ack! What the hell had she done to him!

No, no more. It was over he couldn't even look at her again. An image of her smiling face flashed across his mind and he shook his head. How was he going to get away from her if she was always in his head?

"If only she wasn't so….cute. Damnit!"

Muhahahahahahahaha! Thats it thats all i'm giving you for now. Why? Because i'm evil that way! Kidding i would love more reveiws just because i'm so pitiful. but if you dont want to i'll just have to hold the next chapter hostage! so ya reveiw!


	3. Sensual Games

Sorry i had some things i had to take care of so i held this one hostage for a little longer then i meant to. I love all the reviews i got so i already have the next one ready and waiting. Enjoy!

-

Sensual Desires

Sensual Games

Kagome surveyed her work and smiled in approval. The white hammock swung gently in the breeze the blew through the trees around her and the little group. "So this is what you call a hammock? It looks sort of flimsy if you ask me." Sango pushed the hammock with one finger and narrowed her eyes at it.

"I promise it safe if you don't…." Inuyasha ran up and jumped into the hammock causing it to swing around and dump him on the ground. "Unless you do something like that." Kagome shook her head and proceeded to show them how to get into the hammock. She slowly maneuvered her self onto the rope swing in a laying position and moved her body so it swung a little faster.

Sango shook her head and smiled. "Thank you kagome but I think I'll go back to Kaede's and help her." She eyed the hammock and shook her head again before moving back towards the village.

"I'm going to go with her. You never know what could happen." Kagome followed the eyes of the monk and saw them trained to the swinging hips of the demon slayer. Miroku turned and smiled at her, "I promise I'll be a good boy." His smile turned to a grin and she noticed the gleam in his eyes. "Or at least as long as I can."

As Kagome watched miroku run to catch up to sango she couldn't help but smile to herself. The monk couldn't keep his hands to himself for more then three seconds at a time. Kagome laughed when she heard the sound of sango's hand hitting miroku's cheek. 'Three seconds, he was right on time.' Kagome smiled at her thoughts. But her smile quickly faded as an image of sesshomaru flashed through her mind.

Kagome stared up at the bright blue sky with its fluffy white cloud and sighed. It had been three weeks since seehomaru had appeared to her at the hot springs. She still got the shivers when she thought of the way he had kissed her…and touched her.

She was still looking at the sky when inuyasha walked away. She was awakened from her thoughts by the sound of inuyasha's grumblings. "All she does is dream…" That brought kagome's smile back and she turned to look at his receding form. He really was very childish not like his older brother sesshomaru.

Kagome mentally shook herself and tried to rid her mind of the thought of sesshomaru. She couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. His smile, his voice, his lips…They haunted her dreams and she was losing sleep, but it didn't help that she was awake because her daydreams were becoming more frequent.

'If this is what he does to me when he's not around I'm not sure I should be around him at all.' But that was the problem though. She wanted to be around him. She wanted to see him smile, she wanted to hear him speak to her, and she wanted to feel his lips on her hot skin. She shivered when her mind conjured up the image.

Maybe she should go home for awhile. It might do her some good to get away from everybody. 'and sesshomaru.' She shook her head and moved her body to set the hammock to swinging again. The leafy tree tops above her seemed to sway and she stared at the green color. She listened to the sounds all around her. The wind whistled through the trees and every now and then she could hear a twig break. She closed her eyes and let the warm sun heat her cool skin.

"What are you dreaming about?" She answered his voice like she always did in her dreams.

"Why you of course! You're always in my dreams." Kagome let her eyes fluttered open and gasped. Sesshomaru's face was inches from her own and he had a soft smile on his lips. She hadn't expected him to actually be here! She had thought it was another one of her imaginary meetings with him. She blushed as some of those dreams came back to her mind. She shoved them away and tried to focus on the demon in front of her.

"I'll take it you missed…this" His lips pressed lightly against hers and she caught her breath. His tongue gently brushed her lips seeking entrance which she gladly gave. As he swept into her mouth she couldn't help but think that the real thing was so much better then her dreams. Nothing could compare to the hot caress of his tongue or the feel of his hand gently brushing the hair away from her neck.

His hand lay gently on her shoulder his fingers lazily caressing her color bone. She was wondering where the other one was but soon found it as an electrifying touch feel on her hip. His hands were warm and firm against her skin. As his tongue continued its game with her own his hands were slowly relaxing her body.

Kagome didn't even know what was happening till she felt the hammock swing and his weight settle next to her. She threw her arms around his neck when the hammock swung back and almost threw her off. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and could see laughter dancing in his own eyes. "Oh that's funny is it? Well I…" She paused and stuttered as his long fingers travled the length of her arm and then back. 'Why did he have to be so…' Her thoughts were immediately cut off by the feel of his lips against hers.

He didn't even ask for entrance this time. He knew it would be given to him. Her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of the kiss. It was like an uncontrollable fire and if she didn't do something it would consume her.

Kagome slowly almost shyly dug her fingers into his long slivery hair. She tensed when she felt him pause. He pulled away from her and she drew her fingers out fearing he was angry. She was surprised when he drew her fingers to his lips and kissed each gently. Then he smiled and she was dazzled again by the simple gesture. It seemed to light up his whole face and it was one of the things that was always present in her mind now.

He put her arm back around his neck and continued to kiss her senseless. She played with the strands of his hair not knowing what to do with all the energy building up inside her. 'He's going to drive me insane.' Her thoughts came crashing down on her when his hand drifted down her front, brushing her aching breast and over her hip and lay against her thigh. She felt goose bumps pop up where ever he touched and it was maddening.

Her hands became restless and traveled down his back and up his arms. She heard a soft growl and smiled against his lips. She was beginning to be able to read him. She continued her gentle caress teasing his flesh the way he had done to her. She had no idea what she was doing till she felt something hard press against her leg trapped between their two bodies.

She blushed and tried not to remember to much from the talk that she had been given by her mother when she had been younger. She had no idea sesshomaru was this…excited. Her hands paused in their journey and traveled lower. Her fingertips brushed the hard member and she jumped when a sound rumbled from his chest. 'Oh my god I think he's purring!' She pulled her lips away from his even though she missed the warmth they spurred.

She grinned up at him and brushed her fingertips over the firm flesh and the sound started again. She didn't take her eyes away from his as she began to explore further, her hands brushing over the full length of him. 'Lord he's big!' The thought rang out in her mind and she grinned. He saw the grin and grunted. She couldn't help the giggle that issued from her mouth.

His eyes changed and all emotion left his face. She stared at him in confusion and then let out a small squeak when he suddenly stood and swung off the hammock. She tried to steady the hammock and then looked up to ask him what was wrong but he had disappeared leaving only the memory of his kisses and the heat of his body.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest trying to calm himself. He growled when the thought that he couldn't entered his mind. 'There has to be a way!' He couldn't keep living like this. All his thoughts were of the beautiful girl kagome and her rosy pink lips. If only he knew how to get her out of his thoughts.

(hehehehehehehe)

He walked till he came to a small clearing. A well sat in the middle of the green grass, its wood old and slightly rotted. He looked at a big yellow bag leaning against it with confusion. He didn't know anyone ever came here? He had always thought it was supposed to be cursed. Something about a blue light and such.

Sesshomaru looked behind him and was startled to see a shocked kagome staring at him. She looked at him with large watery eyes, Tear tracks splattered across her cheeks. Had he done that? Was it him that she wept over? A sudden undeniable squeeze of guilt came over him.

He stepped toward her but she took a step back and her eyes narrowed. It was his turn to look at her with confusion. "How dare you…" The words came to him on a whisper and he eyed her more carefully now. The scent of rage rolled of her in waves and he was shocked at the power about her.

"I'm not going to take this from you anymore sesshomaru. I've had it with people using me to get what they want." She stood up taller and glared at him, defiance flashing in her eyes. "You're just like your brother…" Something cracked inside him and he couldn't look at her anymore. He knew the way his brother treated her. He'd seen it. How he used her to find the shards and how after wards he run off to his dead miko. Truthfully sesshomaru had always though inuyasha a fool for not taking the fiery women in front of him instead of the miko made of clay and bones.

Now sesshomaru felt the hurt inside him but not for the fact that she thought him like his half brother but for the fact that her opinion of him was so low. He looked at the tear stains on her face. He had done that and he had no one to blame but himself. He had hurt her.

She glared at him and moved around him to step towards the well. As she passed the smell of fresh tears assaulted his nose. She was crying…again. He grasped her arm and turned her to face him. The shining tears on her beautiful face made his heart stop. What ever had cracked in him shattered and he fell to his knees before her. He hung his head and dropped her hand.

There was nothing left for him to do. He had lost her.

He waited for her foot steps to move away from him but she didn't. He felt her hand on his chin and she drew his face up to look at her. She slowly knelt next to him in the grass and looked deep into his eyes. He felt like she was reading his very soul. Her warm brown eyes dancing in the sunlight and the tears on her face glittering making her the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His breath was stolen from him when she smiled. He could only stare at her in the warm sunlight and cool breeze. He leaned forward and licked the tears from her face. She giggled and he could feel her skin heat as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Stop it!" She gently pushed him back and her eyes turned towards the ground.

She gave a startled gasp and started to yank on his robes. "What are you doing?"

"Where did you find this?" She held up the small strange contraption he had found that night she had saved him.

"You must have dropped it when you left me in the clearing that first time. What is it exactly?" He looked at her and saw a pink strap peeking out from under her clothes. He placed a finger on it and he looked at her. Her face was crimson and she had a nervous smile on her face. "Well, what is it?"

She looked away and took a deep breath. "It's a…binding, which I use to hold my…breasts." The fact that that word came from her mouth made him smile. It was strangely erotic to hear it from her. He continued to play with the strap of the one she was wearing.

"I don't know why you need one. Your breasts are perfect the way they are." She looked at him with wide eyes and he couldn't help but laugh. "Has no one ever told you that you are beautiful?" She lowered her eyes and wouldn't meet his gaze. He drew her chin up with his fingertips and smiled at her. "Then I shall have to tell you every day…kagome." Her name felt good on his tongue. He watched as her face melted into a soft smile.

He stood and gently helped her to her feet. When she was standing he quickly wrapped her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. She would be happy if he had anything to say about it. As he took off into the air despite her sudden shriek he smiled. And he was gong to make sure he did have a say.

Muhahahahahahahaha! i love doing this to people! i really probably should see a docter about it. Anyway so ya i have the next chapter already finished and i think its really...exciting! wink anyway ya review or i'll just have to keep the next one all to myself. Muhahahahahaha!


End file.
